


Prophthasia

by Borsari



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Мираж появляется тогда, когда мужчина наиболее уязвим. Он заманивает в свою ловушку и, подобно поцелую женщины, забирает у мужчины здравомыслие и ведет его к смерти.
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Kudos: 1





	Prophthasia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prophthasia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628816) by Ociwen [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



Внезапное появление целого моря зеленых пальм и мерцающих лазурных озер заставило Гефестиона подумать, что они натолкнулись на мираж, о котором их предупреждали проводники в пустыне. Он возник из ниоткуда, буквально выплыл из-под холмов песчаных дюн, через которые они шли. Грандиозное видение жизни, слишком чудесное, чтобы в него можно было поверить.

— Мираж появляется тогда, когда мужчина наиболее уязвим, жаждет вина и его лихорадит от жары. Он заманивает его в свою ловушку, словно женщина, — сказал беззубый проводник у костра несколько ночей назад. Вскоре они покинули основанный Александром город, и теперь небольшая группа из ближайших соратников и их слуг вместе с пехотинцами и вьючными животными пробиралась сквозь гудящие пески. — И, подобно укусу змеи или поцелую женщины, они забирают у мужчины здравомыслие и ведут его к смерти. И он, позабытый всеми, остается лишь в памяти желтого пекла. — В свете костра проводник размашисто раскинул руки, отчего длинные рукава балахона разлетелись в стороны. Его смуглое лицо оживилось беззубой улыбкой.

Гефестион стоял в тени, закутавшись от холода бесконечной ночи в теплые покрывала, и наслаждался вином. Он усмехнулся. В чем-то старик был прав.

— Это не может быть миражом, — воскликнул Александр.

Он первым коснулся плодородной почвы, первым увидел зеленые поля. Александр спешился с Буцефала, взяв вожжи в руку, и, ухмыльнувшись, ступил на сочную траву. Его волосы в этот миг засияли ярче песков, что остались позади.

Гефестион едва ли мог поверить, что перед ним раскинулся не мираж, пока его собственные изношенные сапоги не сделали несколько шагов по земле. Под ногами больше не было ни тягучей крошки, ни острых камней. Он поймал взгляд Александра и улыбнулся.

— Так это Сива, — сказал Гефестион, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Бесконечные ряды пальм вели к оазису, пышному и тенистому. Над головой с дерева на дерево перелетали птицы. Их щебетание казалось таким странным в бесконечной тишине песков, как и шипение змеи, что спряталась в шатре и готовилась атаковать так же молниеносно, как и дневная жара, и столь же ядовито.

Это был первый город, который он увидел за последние несколько недель. В нем не было ничего примечательного — тут и там стояли дома, пара зернохранилищ, — не считая зарослей тростника и полноводной дельты. Лица людей были темны благодаря южному солнцу, а их волосы, черные и гладкие, походили на лоснящиеся бока коней. Босые, они выбегали из своих домов на пыльную дорогу и, улыбаясь, махали им вслед. Александр, как всегда склонив голову на бок, махал в ответ. Гефестион вновь оседлал коня, под чьими копытами теперь была твердая почва. Его конь не был похож на Буцефала, который мог идти по снегу, песку или волнам, пока на нем восседал его царь.

Оглянувшись через плечо, Гефестион увидел Птолемея. Тот провел слишком много времени, осматривая Египет с лошади и трепеща перед древним миром, бесконечными традициями тысячелетий. Сорок с лишним тысяч лет. Гефестион все никак не мог вспомнить точное число, которое называл им на лекциях Аристотель. Те безмятежные дни, проведенные в Пелле много лет назад, теперь казались лишь смутным воспоминанием, пробирающимся в его сны.

Египту могло быть столько же лет, сколько песчинок было в пустыне, через которую они прошли. Вечный и бесконечный. Гефестион и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь будет иначе. По улицам всегда будут бегать мальчишки-голодранцы и вопить из-за смерти очередного царя. Всегда будут старики, ведущие мулов, обвешанных тяжелыми мешками с зерном и фруктами, которые молочными глазами смотрят на мир и людей вокруг них. Женщины будут суетиться и звенеть серебром браслетов, выкрикивая странные слова, вроде «царь», «бог» или даже «сын солнца».

Черные глаза людей мерцали, когда они смотрели на Александра, чьи волосы, словно настоящее золото, сверкали под яркими лучами. Он и правда мог быть сыном солнца.

Только вот этот сын солнца ярко горел лишь тогда, когда Ра, если верить египтянам, каждую ночь отправлялся в подземный мир на недостижимую войну, чтобы сражаться с демонами и возвращать солнце. Почти как Александр и Дарий(1).

Поставленные шатры стали похожи на искусственный город, македонское убежище от египтян. В этом отдаленном оазисе все местные жители буквально жаждали увидеть их странные лица. Старый проводник сказал, что в последний раз в Сиве встречали царя сотни лет назад, еще до персов. Понимание времени здесь отличалось от Македонии. Сто лет для египетского фермера, как и для его предков, это бесконечная обработка земли скрюченными пальцами. Сто лет для Гефестиона — это редкие воспоминания старого Пармениона, а иногда и Клита, о тех годах, когда их отцы были всего лишь пастухами на горе, прежде чем Филипп повел их вниз, повел их в Грецию.

А теперь Александр повел их в Египет.

Гефестион устроился в своем шатре, ткань которого трепал прохладный песчаный бриз. Между пальмами ветер разносил бормотание и стоны удовольствия — возможно, некоторые из македонцев «проверяли» услуги местных женщин. Вокруг успокаивающе раздавалось жужжание, шипение и щебет, затмив пронзительную тишину пустыни. Эти ночные песни убаюкивали. Мужчины больше не испытывали былой жажды, не ощущали во рту песок, который приходилось сплевывать на ходу, поэтому вино текло медленно. Гефестион полулежал на кушетке и выбирал из серебряного блюда, которое принес ему слуга, финики. Он взял самый засахаренный плод, обмакнул его в емкость с медом, а потом сунул финик в рот, позволив меду растечься по языку.

Сапоги служили Гефестиону уже очень долго, идеально подходя к подъему стопы и изгибу лодыжки, но вот каблук у них был куда выше, чем ему хотелось бы, поэтому ноги его болели от длительной ходьбы. Он не решался даже посмотреть на них спустя столько дней. Когда с него стянули обувь, Гефестион почувствовал, как лопнули волдыри, что покрывали кожу, ощутил скользкую кровь. И сейчас он легко пошевелил пальцами в новых кожаных сандалиях, все еще жестких после рук сапожника. Ему было больно долго идти, но он лишь прикусил тогда язык. Ведь у большинства солдат на ногах были обыкновенные тряпки, пока Александр не приказал пошить для них сапоги за счет царской казны.

Стены его шатра задрожали, но Гефестион не обратил на это внимания. Глотнув вина, он вздохнул, радуясь, что наконец-то мог расслабиться не на одну ночь. Слуга, который обычно крутился рядом, куда-то запропастился. Ветер колыхал масляную лампу, разнося по шатру дымные усики сладкого орехового аромата и заполняя взор позолоченным светом. Гефестион в ожидании сна со вздохом прикрыл глаза, когда в тишине раздалось тихое покашливание.

Он дернулся и увидел возвышающегося над ним Александра. Тот смотрел на него сверху вниз со странным взглядом в глазах; на губах играла улыбка.

— Что такое? — Гефестион сел на кушетке.

Александр прижал палец к губам, приподнял лампу, которую принес, повыше и кивнул в сторону выхода из шатра.

— Я слышал, что вода в местных источниках невероятно сладка.

Гефестион рассмеялся. Его голос дрожал от усталости.

— Ты должен прекратить слушать Эвмена(2), Александр. Ни один македонец не простит тебе, если ты начнешь пить вино как грек(3).

Александр улыбнулся шире, сверкнув зубами в тусклом свете лампы, и наклонился к Гефестиону так близко, что мог теперь коснуться сладкими, как вино, губами его кожи. Волосы вокруг чужого уха защекотали его нос, когда Александр зашептал:

— Я думал кое о чем другом, Гефестион.

Гефестион моргнул.

— Хотел поплавать?

Александр беспечно пожал плечами, но скрыть мальчишескую улыбку, которая озарила его глаза, не смог. От этого взгляда кровь Гефестиона довольно забурлила, распалив чресла и заставив желать большего.

— Ночь темна, — сказал Гефестион, встав рядом с Александром. — Люди не заметят, если ты улизнешь. — Он обхватил ладонью его руку и притянул ближе. Александр без сопротивления уступил, как и всегда, и медленно поцеловал его. Их поцелуй был сонным от вина, но обветренные на солнце губы, сладкие от меда, жаждали.

— Даже если кто-то заметит, — сказал Александр, отстранившись и отступив к выходу, — разве тебе не все равно?

Гефестион улыбнулся, когда Александр повернулся, чтобы уйти, и последовал за ним.

Пруды Сивы были сладкими, как плоды оазисных садов, но рот, руки и член Александра — еще слаще. Отражения звезд мерцали, как крошечные жемчужины с Геллеспонта, переливаясь в волнах и брызгах искаженного неба. Гефестион и Александр, смеясь, любили друг друга, а с их волос по сплетенным телам стекали густые капли воды. Но Ра вновь отвоевал восток, и его барка начала окрашивать земной свод в бледно-фиолетовый и сердолик.

— Вернемся и поспим. — Губы Александра коснулись плеча Гефестиона, вырвав его из сонной неги. — Сегодня утром я хочу посоветоваться с оракулом.

После пары часов сна, проведенных в шатре, а не в объятиях Александра на берегу пруда, Гефестиона разбудил сияющий храм, который был ярче отражения солнца на песке или воде, или даже на нагрудниках лагерных часовых. Этот ослепляющий свет был самым белым и чистым, какой когда-либо видел Гефестион. Гетайры(4), встав с мутными от ночи пьянства и распутства глазами, медленно приближались к храму. Они запрокинули головы в страхе перед его величием, ведь он был столь же высок, как и любой из храмов Мемфиса. Но этот храм — посреди оазиса в пустыне — был поистине устрашающ. Он буквально затмил собой все вокруг на целые лиги, не тронув лишь гору на окраине оазиса, что стояла на трех опорах и была усыпана высеченными в скале гробницами. Говорят, местные жители называли ее Горой Мертвых.

Самыми поразительными оказались дух храма и окружавшие его звуки, а еще таинственное состояние покоя, которое окутало их, когда они подошли ближе. На фасаде были нарисованы фигуры бараноголовых богов и богинь со змеиными капюшонами. Они, кто был в пять, а то и десять раз выше любого человека, навсегда застыли во времени и теперь преподносили цветы и возносили молитвы Амону. Они были раскрашены в яркие, как драгоценности, цвета и сверкали на фоне белоснежных пилонов, отражавших золото утреннего солнца, которое парило над восточными холмами, финиковыми пальмами и виноградными лозами. Было слышно, как местные жители, перекликаясь, поют этим богам, склонившись перед ними. Единственное слово, которое мог понять Гефестион, было «Амон». Они произносили его снова и снова, возможно, прося бога благословить их, благословить их землю.

Вблизи величественные боги, богини и давно умершие фараоны, простирающиеся ниц перед своим повелителем Амоном, были лишь облупившейся и потрескавшейся от времени краской. Их образы уже не казались Гефестиону такими контрастными, какими виделись издалека. Стена храма, которая до этого сияла белизной, на самом деле была изрыта трещинами. Золотой блеск, лазурные глаза, красные короны и малахитовая чешуя — все уже давно забросили.

Гефестион коснулся пилона, проходя мимо, и почувствовал прохладу. Камень и штукатурка были мертвыми, как и изображенные на стене боги. Но в то же время он ощущался до жути живым. Гефестион вздрогнул и убрал руку, вернувшись к отряду. Их долгий переход завершился в этом месте — в полуразрушенном храме посреди Ливийской пустыни, забытом персами, забытом древними царями. Гефестион вдруг подумал о том, а могли ли легендарные пирамиды стать такими же, если их когда-нибудь коснется время. Из дворца в Мемфисе они представляли собой живые горы, сияющие белым цветом в океане неба. Но так выглядел и храм Амона.

Чем ближе подходил Гефестион к храму, идя буквально в паре шагов от Александра, тем отчетливее слышалось блеяние овец в загонах. Тени вокруг становились все выше. Тут и там сновали жрецы, словно какие-то призраки. Одни поднимались по лестнице храма, неся в руках корзины с фруктами, другие скрывались под свитками папируса. Все они ходили с непокрытой головой и носили белые тоги. Их непонятные речи умолкли, стоило Александру подняться по ступеням.

На самом верху, словно маяк, неподвижно стоял жрец с обветренным временем лицом. Мистагог — тот, кто встречал чужеземцев. В этом храм Амона мало чем отличался от Дельф, Додоны или любого другого храма, в котором они побывали за последние два года.

Через плечо жреца был перекинут мех леопарда, гепарда или любого другого экзотического зверя, о котором мог слышать Гефестион. Молодые аколиты стояли с ним рядом и широко открытыми глазами смотрели на входящих в храм македонцев.

Акцент жреца был грубым, не чета сладким словам, лившихся с его губ.

— Добро пожаловать, великий фараон, — сказал он Александру, низко кланяясь. — Амон очень рад, что вы посетите его дом.

Александр нетерпеливо отмахнулся от него.

— Отведи меня к оракулу, — коротко бросил он и слегка дернулся, попытавшись заглянуть за спину жреца в темные коридоры храма.

Жрец повернулся к своим слугам, которые что-то торопливо начали ему говорить, выпучив глаза. Они мельком посмотрели на Гефестиона и пришедших с ним гетайров, задержавшись на Кассандре, Лисимахе и особенно на Птолемее. Возможно, виной тому были его светлые волосы или остекленевший взгляд, который он не сводил с храма. Ведь это был памятник самому Зевсу в Египте, его дом посреди миража-оазиса, южный Олимп, коснувшийся облаков белоснежными пилонами.

— Пойдемте, господин мой, — сказал жрец и повел Александра в темноту. Гефестион двинулся было за ним, но один из младших жрецов остановил его, протянув руки и преградив ему путь. Александр, не заметив этого, не обернулся.

— Только царь может пройти, — сказал аколит на греческом, который был лучше, чем ожидал Гефестион. От слуги пахло мускусной миррой, дымным ладаном и другими неизвестными травами. Возможно, это тянуло из золоченой жаровни, что нес другой служитель, последовавший за Александром и жрецом.

Едва Александр исчез в дымовом шлейфе, у основания храма начали собираться прихожане. Они разрывались между тихими молитвами и плачем Амону и любопытством, с которым они смотрели на группу македонцев.

Гефестион вздохнул и спустился вниз, к ожидающим его другим гетайрам. Стук каблуков Александра потонул в звуках систра и пронзительном женском плаче, эхом раздававшихся из глубин храма.

— Это жрицы, — сказал Птолемей, — жрицы Амона.

Гефестион кивнул. Громче и заунывнее женских стонов и дрожащих тарелок звучали лишь странные удары. Как будто Амон решил сам поговорить с Александром и спустился на землю, упав с глухим стуком, достойным погибшего в битве варвара. Такой бесславный и неблагородный, что Гефестион не мог не улыбнуться.

— Что? — спросил Птолемей, заметив улыбку.

— Ничего, — Гефестион покачал головой. — Всего лишь странности этого места.

— Мне нравится Египет, — сказал Птолемей.

Кассандр поднял голову, прищурившись и дернув уголком губ.

— Дайте мне горы Македонии, — воскликнул Клит. — Пусть египтяне сгниют тут со своей историей и традициями. Пусть оставят все себе!

Кто-то поддержал его веселыми возгласами.

— Что знают старики о других мирах? — прошептал Птолемей. — Они тоскуют по дому. Они тоскуют по прошлому. В отличие от египтян.

Солнце поднималось все выше и выше, неустанно давя на голову. Вокруг колонн вились струи благовоний, похожие на гигантские затуманенные столбы папируса, раскрашенные голубыми лилиями и странными письменами, которые возвещали старинные молитвы. У Гефестиона болела голова от такого количества горящей смолы. Вокруг было удушающе жарко и влажно, отчего одежда липла к потному телу. Дым щипал глаза наравне со слепящим солнцем.

Гефестион повернулся и пошел прочь от храма, когда еще одна серия ударов срикошетила внутри стен. Он двинулся в сторону ближайших гор, про себя отмеряя отдаленные удары. Пять. Шесть. Пауза. Семь. Восемь. Девять. Пауза.

На сверкающем голубом небе отчетливо вырисовывались три пика. Не было видно ни единого облака, лишь рассеянный дым благовоний и очагов белых квадратных домов. Гефестион считал настоящим безумием есть что-то жареное на таком гнетущем пекле.

Его желудок голодно заурчал, когда он проходил мимо домов. Запахи любимого хлеба и лука египтян казались ему амброзией, но жара заставила его отступить дальше в тень, подняв с земли ворох пыли вперемешку перьями. Гефестион вдохнул шершавый воздух, который был хоть немного свежее храмового. Все больше и больше людей сновали вокруг, громко переговариваясь. Запах пота их немытых тел забивал ноздри. Только пустынные ветры, пройдя сквозь пальмы и став мягче и слаще, приносили в оазис прохладу, избавляя его от зловония.

Гефестион шел между домами по тенистым извилистым дорожкам. Чем ближе становились три горных пика, тем громче хрустела земля под ногами. Они, истыканные точками гробниц, застилали собой взор. Солнце здесь было ярче, и когда Гефестион переступил порог, отделяющий оазис от пустыни, боги будто нарисовали осязаемую линию между зелеными деревьями и мягкой почвой и неровными скалами и бесплодием.

Было тихо. Именно таким должен был быть момент смерти, прежде чем душа спустится в ропщущие залы Аида. Никаких блеющих коз или щебетания птиц. Никаких скандирующих священников или стенающих жриц. Никаких смеющихся детей или знакомого языка македонцев, изучающих маленький оазис. Гефестион закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь покоем. За горой на горизонте колыхалась пустыня, волны зноя искажали вид на бескрайние дюны на востоке, западе, севере и юге.

Среди немногочисленных кустарников Гефестион заметил несколько проторенных троп. Он пошел по одной из них, прикрыв глаза рукой и уже жалея о том, что не потрудился, как Александр, сделать веки такими же черными и экзотическими, как у местных жителей, и загадочными, как их боги. Лишь они казались невосприимчивыми к ослепляющему отражению, которое обжигало его глаза, как солнце обжигало его обветренное лицо.

Гефестион отошел от оазиса всего на несколько шагов, а его кожа уже горела. Пустыня подпалила его, как местных, как жирные спелые финики на пальмах. Прищурившись, Гефестион увидел замаячившую впереди фигуру и остановился, когда человек приблизился. Это был старик с тростью. Он, как и все его предки, вел на привязи вьючное животное.

Лицо его было испещрено морщинами и напоминало потрескавшуюся от времени старую грубую кожу. Гефестион знал, что его странная одежда, светлые волосы и глаза выдавали в нем чужеземца, и уже ждал пристальный взгляд, каким смотрели на македонцев все египтяне.

Но старик лишь сощурился, блеснув черной глубиной глаз, а потом перевел взгляд на горные вершины позади. Зажав что-то в кулаке, он сунул руку в складки грубой одежды.

— Что это было? — громко спросил Гефестион, положив ладонь на рукоять меча. Металл, накалившийся на солнце, обжег кончики пальцев.

Морщинистое лицо старика смягчилось, и он вдруг улыбнулся, обнажив гнилые зубы. Проворно юркнув в складки робы, он опять вытащил сжатый кулак.

— Это? — спросил он, разогнув пальцы.

На открытой ладони что-то блеснуло. Или, может, это солнце заставляло все мерцать и плыть, рисуя на горизонте оазисы. Гефестион подошел ближе.

— Ты говоришь по-гречески?

Старик хрипло рассмеялся.

— Да, да, — уверенно выпалил он. — Когда-то я был наемником. Сражался при Коронее за спартанцев.

— Я принял тебя за обычного египтянина, старик, — сказал Гефестион. Он склонился над чужой рукой, чтобы лучше разглядеть то, что лежало на ладони.

Это было маленькое колечко — золотой ободок с камнем, у которого виднелись прожилки цвета скалы и несколько слоев цвета янтаря, золота и черного дерева.

— Я нашел его похороненным, — улыбка сползла с лица старика. — Похороненным и выжидающим.

— Похороненным?

Старик пожал плечами и вздрогнул, опершись на трость. Он вдруг подмигнул, кивнув на горы.

— Похороненным.

Гефестион какое-то время молчал.

— Ты оскверняешь мертвых?

Старик тоже молчал.

— Оно ждало кого-то, вроде тебя, — наконец-то сказал он. Легким движением руки он подбросил кольцо в сторону Гефестиона, который ловко его поймал. Золотой ободок лег на его ладонь прохладной вспышкой, прежде чем вновь нагрелся. — Я просто помог ему найти тебя.

Кивнув, он прошел мимо в сторону деревни, ведя мула на короткой ветхой веревке из конопли. Гефестион посмотрел ему вслед на груженые сумки, из которых при каждом шаге мула раздавалось характерное металлическое бренчание. Он просто стоял на тропе и наблюдал за старым грабителем могил, а потом вновь взглянул на зловеще сияющие горы. Они, крутые и острые, были такими всегда. Такими они и останутся.

Гефестион вздохнул. Сунув кольцо под одежды в небольшой карман рядом с бедром, он пошел обратно к македонскому лагерю, что расположился на другой стороне оазиса. Александр наверняка очень скоро вернется из храма.

Лагерь был пуст, лишь несколько мальчишек-слуг бездельничали в тени шатра Александра, подкидывая овечьи игральные кости и выкрикивая ставки. Один из них встал и отряхнул пыль с рук, когда подошел Гефестион.

— Господин?

— Царь еще не вернулся? — спросил Гефестион, указав на шатер, полосатые стены которого колыхались на ветру.

— Нет, господин.

Гефестион кивнул. Он никак не ожидал, что встреча с оракулом так затянется. Пифия, хоть и не хотела гадать Александру, но в трансе провела меньше времени. Однако эти египтяне отличались от македонцев или греков. Время для них было столь же значимым, как и не имело значения вовсе.

Он удалился в свой шатер.

В лагере было тихо. Полуденное солнце, слишком жаркое, бурлило и извивалось, как пылающий факел богов, пересекая чистое и безоблачное небо над головой.

— Принеси мне вина, — сказал Гефестион слуге, который виновато поднялся с кушетки и быстро убежал.

К тому времени, как мальчик вернулся, Гефестион успел снять сандалии и мантию. В одной руке слуга принес амфору, в другой — чашу из рога. И он еще сильнее потупил взгляд, когда Гефестион, полуобнаженный и разгоряченный, устроился на простынях. Выхватив у слуги чашу, Гефестион залпом ее осушил, а потом потянулся за новой порцией вина. Прохладное и темное, как кровь, вино пролилось ему на руку, когда мальчик неловко дернулся.

— Оставь меня, пока не вернется царь, — сказал Гефестион, вытянув ноги.

Из-за бархатных подушек, вышитых толстой позолоченной нитью, у него чесалось все тело. Они были просто великолепны для Македонии и Азии, но совершенно не подходили для климата Египта. Гефестион попытался уснуть, но по его лицу, бокам и спине струился пот. Ночное плавание и желанная близость утомили его, накрыв тело вялостью и апатией, но сон не шел, притворившись капризной госпожой.

Гефестион вздохнул и перевернулся. Он накрыл лицо льняной тканью, чтобы заглушить свет, проникающий через щели в стенах шатра с каждым порывом пустынного ветра. Но все было бессмысленно, потому что ветер раздувал края простыни, и резкие солнечные лучи жгли Гефестиону глаза, не давая ему покоя.

Гетайры возвращались небольшими группами, кто-то шел со стороны храма. Голос Клита Черного громким гулом просачивался в мутные сны, где Гефестион плыл среди солдат, среди мерцающих глубин зеленых лесов, потрескивающего живого пламени и лиц, движущихся, как бледные призраки. Возможно, это были отголоски людей, которых он убил в битвах. Или это были призраки оазиса, старые и древние, не желавшие отсюда уходить.

Другие гетайры вернулись в компании местных шлюх. Гефестион слышал, как женщины хихикали и шептались между шатрами, скрывшись за занавесками. Но тяжелая ткань не могла заглушить их стоны и тяжелое дыхание, как и ворчание напивающихся солдат. Запахи города — гниющего на солнцепеке мусора, разлагающегося дерьма — лишь усилились с наступлением полудня. Гефестион отмахнулся от назойливых жужжащих мух, мешающих спать. На сознание давили благовония: мускус и дым, цветы и пряности. Они цеплялись за Сиву, как припавший к водам оазиса путешественник.

С сумерками шлюх стало больше. Они принесли с собой резкий смех и громкие голоса, рассказывающие об исследовании оазиса, о лазании по пальмам и сборе сочных фиников прямо с веток. Гефестион накинул мантию и выпил еще вина. Он вышел из шатра, но от заходящего солнца почувствовал себя еще более сонным и усталым. Небо было раскрашено яркими шелковистыми цветами, как базары Мемфиса, золотыми, оранжевыми и алыми. Когда ночная звезда показалась на горизонте, они уступили место глубокому ультрамарину, фиалкам и индиго.

Гефестион проходил мимо костров, от которых тянулись приятные ароматы. Велев слуге подать что-нибудь съестного, он прислонился к столбу недалеко от шатра Александра. Принесенное жареное мясо обжигало пальцы, окрашивая их в черную копоть. Швырнув кости на землю, Гефестион заметил бегущую к ним собаку, что уже готова была урвать свой обед.

Внутри шатра Александра ярко пылали огни. Они подсвечивали движущиеся фигуры, отражая их, словно марионеток, на тканевые стены. Гефестион еще ничего не слышал о возвращении царя, поэтому он остался наблюдать за тенями, бесшумно танцующими на шатре.

— Что же мог сказать ему этот египетский бог? — пробормотал Гефестион.

Он потер ладони друг о друга. Едва солнце село, погрузив мир во тьму, как оазис стала стремительно окутывать ночная прохлада. Гефестион даже пожалел, что не взял с собой покрывало, чтобы обернуться в него сейчас. Волоски на руках встали дыбом, пальцы ног в кожаных сандалиях совсем замерзли. Земля хрустела под ногами, как стеклянная мозаика во дворце Пеллы.

Перед шатром царя стояла стража в отливающих бронзой доспехах. Гефестион вышел из тени прямо в круг света, который давал факел, и мужчины всего на секунду замерли, выпрямив спины и напрягшись, явно ожидая угрозу или, что скорее, очередную шлюху. Улыбка сползла с его лица, когда они преградили ему путь.

— Царь не желает никого видеть, — сказал один из них.

— Я не знал, что он вернулся, — ответил Гефестион. — Пропусти.

Глаза стражника сверкнули в свете костров, выстилающих оазис.

— Царь не желает никого видеть сегодня вечером.

Гефестион вздохнул и отступил на шаг. Он подождал, и в итоге стражники опустили свое оружие, пропустив его через тяжелые занавески. Шатер зашумел, заиграв крошечными колокольчиками и бусами, свисавшими над входом. Они окутали Гефестиона своим звоном, громко возвестив о его приходе.

— Я же сказал, что желаю побыть один! — крикнул Александр.

— Разве ты не в одиночестве провел в храме целый день? — медленно спросил Гефестион, остановившись у входа в шатер.

Мягко горящие масляные лампы затуманили пространство мерцающим маревом. Больше не было запаха густого ладана от храма, от местных толп, от оазиса. В этом шатре была Македония. Маленькие статуи Диониса на столах, виноградные лозы, обвивающие его лоб, изогнутые греческие скульптуры на ручках светильников, дерзкие груди Афродиты и диадема в виде полумесяца Дианы — все выковано из золота и железа. Черные и красные вазы, чаши с вином, оставленные царем.

Александр приподнял голову с кушетки, что стояла в глубине шатра, наполовину скрытая резными табуретами и инкрустированными сундуками, сильно пахнущими ливанским кедром. Гефестион глубоко вдохнул этот запах, отчего его чувства сразу прояснились, а стучащая в голове наковальня наконец-то затихла. В руке Александр держал усыпанную драгоценными камнями чашу, а его серые глаза, темные и остекленевшие, обрамляла лиловая бессонница. Гефестион сел на кушетку рядом с ним, и Александр прикрыл веки. Ему было тепло, щеки горели от вечернего вина.

— Похож ли я на бога, Гефестион? — спросил Александр. Он сел, но к Гефестиону не прикоснулся.

— Ты похож на Александра.

Александр фыркнул, выронив пустую чашу, и она упала в пушистый мех и узорчатые коврики у их ног.

— Оракул обратился ко мне как к богу. Я похож на бога, Гефестион?

Когда Александр повернул голову, его глаза были такими же, как у его матери Олимпиады, которую за спиной называли ведьмой. Возможно, она всего лишь была собой, но ярость и дикий блеск во взгляде Александра заставили Гефестиона задуматься. Он ничего не сказал ему, коснувшись щеки. Лицо Александра было лихорадочно горячим, а краска вокруг глаз стекала по бокам, словно черная сажа.

— Ты единственный, кто полностью честен со мной, — Александр повернул голову и поцеловал Гефестиона в раскрытую ладонь. — Так похож?

— Ты похож на Александра как никогда, — ответил Гефестион. — Возможно, для всех этих людей ты кто-то больший, но для меня ты такой же, как и всегда. — Он погладил пальцами его лицо, вытерев следы краски. — Ты хочешь быть богом, Александр?

Жаровни с обжигающе сладким оливковым маслом из Македонии раскачивались на ветру, когда тот шелестел царскими бумагами и стенами шатра, играл с атласными кистями свисающих тканевых панелей, изображавших богов и героев. Из-за многочисленных свечей, расставленных на столах, образовались целые восковые лужи.

Александр поднял на Гефестиона взгляд, сияющий в свете многочисленных ламп, разбросанных по шатру.

— В твоих руках я достигну божественности, — сказал он спустя мгновение и прильнул губами к губам Гефестиона, обняв его за плечи и притянув ближе. Он впился пальцами в его кожу и прижался губами сильнее, углубив поцелуй. Винная дымка и бессонница были давно забыты.

Александр отстранился, облизал губы и проскользил взглядом вниз. Гефестион почувствовал, как у него все затвердело от одной только мысли, где очень скоро будет язык Александра, где он почувствует его вкус. Он задрожал от предвкушения; сердце билось в груди, как яростный боевой барабан.

И Александр прекрасно знал об этом. Должен был знать.

— Обожестви меня, Гефестион.

Гефестион застонал и поцеловал Александра еще раз, оттолкнув его обратно на кушетку и грубо смахнув все вышитые подушки на пол. Он запустил пальцы в его волосы, жесткие от песка пустыни. Губы Александра имели вкус медовых фиников, копченостей и пряного вина. На его языке, на губах, на всей его коже ощущался тонкий шлейф мускуса и храмовых благовоний, и именно это было похоже на дух божественности. Гефестион почувствовал легкое головокружение от вкуса во рту, от запаха. Это был не Египет. Это был Александр, и он поглощал его. Гефестион, вдохновленный другой божественностью из плоти и любви, сцеловывал с его груди остатки благовоний, растворенных в поте, а Александр стонал и извивался, как настоящий оракул.

Они скидывали с себя одежду подобно танцорам, размахивали тонкими тканями, ловя краями огонь горящих свечей и ламп и совершенно не беспокоясь, что утром прачки увидят черные отметины. Тело Александра сияло золотом, а серебристые глаза с вкраплением оникса переливались разноцветными красками, как кольцо Гефестиона, которое теперь лежало на полу под кучей тряпок. Живот Александра блестел от пота; мышцы были обласканы влажными поцелуями и горячей солью. Пальцы Гефестиона толкались, разминали и дразнили. Они оставляли грубые красные следы, удерживая Александра на месте. Но тот все равно ерзал, словно рыба, и хватал ртом воздух, когда язык Гефестиона касался его сосков, облизывая и покусывая, и чувствуя, как они твердеют во рту. Александр умолял, сжимал кулаками простыни и подавался вперед раздвинутыми бедрами.

— Боги, Гефестион… — простонал он, выгнув спину и зарывшись пальцами в волосы Гефестиона, вынуждая его опуститься ниже и при этом остановиться. — Что же ты делаешь со мной, — Александр зашипел, когда язык Гефестиона наконец-то коснулся его возбужденного члена, который болезненно пульсировал, умоляя о разрядке.

— Ты хочешь стать богом, Александр? — спросил Гефестион, медленно выпустив член изо рта и услышав протестующий стон. Он погладил внутреннюю сторону чужих бедер, где была светлая, нежная кожа и пушистые волоски.

Гефестион улыбнулся и поцеловал Александра в мягкие губы, такие целомудренные и невинные по сравнению с тем, где был до этого его рот. Он прикусил губу и слегка потянул.

— Хочешь?

Руки Гефестиона поползли вверх по ногам Александра, задев истекающий смазкой член. Тот дернулся и напрягся еще сильнее. А потом Гефестион подтянулся и прижался к его бедрам своими, прижав Александра к кушетке.

— Ты и сам знаешь ответ, — сказал Александр. Хоть его голос был грубым и хриплым, в ушах Гефестиона он разлился чудесной сладостью, которая была приятнее музыки лучшего арфиста. Голос Александра был прекраснее черепаховой лиры самого Орфея. — Где… — выдохнул он, слепо потянувшись к столу возле головы и скинув на пол горячую шипящую лампу.

Гефестион взял со стола миску с маслом и склонился над Александром, вырвав у него стон, когда их бедра прижались друг к другу. Он смотрел на него, распластанного на кушетке с разметавшимися по малиновым валикам волосами и полуприкрытыми глазами. Александр ерзал на простынях, извиваясь в экстазе и страсти, готовый быстрее любого оракула достичь благодати бога.

Масло было прохладным и вязким. Гефестион ожидал совсем не этого от знойной пустыни, на которую опустился ночной холод. Где-то громко завыли шакалы, перекрыв стоны Александра и заглушив его хрип, когда взмокший Гефестион, тяжело дыша, вошел в него. За длинными волосами он не видел, как Александр закатил глаза и приподнял верхнюю губу в зверином оскале.

— Боги...

Гефестион двигался с порывами ветра, проникая внутрь Александра с хлопаньем занавесок шатра. А снаружи становилось все холоднее, и огонь в лампах уже еле теплился, но их стоны все нарастали. Солдаты в лагере свистели своим шлюхам и пьяно спотыкались, возвращаясь в палатки. Гефестион тоже чувствовал себя пьяным — опьяненным Александром. Его рот — дурманящее вино, тело — всепоглощающий сосуд. Гефестион упивался этим вакхическим безумием, сходил с ума от ног Александра и от его цепких рук на своей спине, молил и проклинал богов, чтобы это не заканчивалось.

— Я не могу, — прошептал Гефестион. Он уткнулся лбом в подушку рядом с головой Александра, не прекращая двигаться. — Я никогда… о боги! — Он крепко схватил Александра за руки и качнулся бедрами. Но даже этой глубины было недостаточно, чтобы насытить его. Скользкое масло и бархат, окружавший его, наконец заставили Гефестиона сдаться. Он излился в Александра, который сжался вокруг него и яростно поцеловал, как лев, как царь, как бог, и сам кончил, с протяжным стоном выплеснувшись Гефестиону на живот.

Сытые и вялые от любви и недостатка сна, они лежали на кушетке. Костры снаружи начали тускнеть один за другим, лампы внутри шатра потухли. Гефестион скользкими пальцами растер напряженные плечи Александра, который никогда не расслаблялся из-за царских обязанностей. Лишь в послеоргазменной неге он давал себе волю.

— Оракул сказал мне, что я буду править миром, — тихо сказал Александр. Он погладил Гефестиона по голове, так мягко пропустив пальцы сквозь его волосы, что Гефестион закрыл глаза и удовлетворенно вздохнул. — Что я буду править миром, как бог.

— И ты веришь этому египетскому оракулу? — спросил Гефестион, устроив голову на груди Александра, и услышал, как бешено бьется его сердце, постепенно успокаиваясь.

— Если бы я был богом, то захотел бы себе мир, — Александра замер, и Гефестион поднял на него взгляд. — Но только если ты будешь рядом.

Гефестион согласно хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. В этот момент он хотел лишь лежать на кушетке в объятиях Александра и ничего больше. Он не знал, что ждало его за стенами шатра, и не хотел знать.

Его взгляд уловил какой-то отблеск среди длинного ворса на полу. Рядом со скинутой одеждой лежало золотое кольцо, которое подарил ему старик. Первым порывом Гефестиона было отдать его Александру, но он замялся. Наверно, сейчас, когда он безмолвно лежал с ним рядом, Гефестиону вовсе не нужно было видеть кольцо на его пальце, чтобы знать, что он любит Александра больше жизни и смерти, больше зыбучих песков времени.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Дарий III и Александр Македонский сталкивались в битве несколько раз.  
> 2\. Эвмен — полководец и личный секретарь Александра.  
> 3\. Древние греки разбавляли вино водой в пропорциях 1:3, 1:5, 1:7 (большая часть — это вода).  
> 4\. Гетайры — конная гвардия постоянного войска македонского царя из тяжёловооружённых всадников времён Александра Великого.


End file.
